<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitter and GMs by TheDarkChocolateLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362107">Glitter and GMs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord'>TheDarkChocolateLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Team Valiant, okay it's not fully canon compliant but it could happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Valiant begins their first session of D&amp;D with Oralie and Bronte as GMs. Chaos ensues.<br/>Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Team Valiant'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitter and GMs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you convinced me to do this, Miss Foster," Bronte grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too late to back out now." Sophie took out her character sheet. "Okay, so who do we have in the party? I'm playing a wizard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm playing a ranger," Biana explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't those kind of weak?" Stina raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to try out one of the UA subclasses, maybe Fey Wanderer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm playing a warlock," Dex declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you aren't going to play one of those crazy-OP min-max builds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that part of the fun? Plus, it'll help if Bronte tries to do a TPK."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a TPK?" Stina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Total Party Kill," Wylie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also known as when Bronte decides to kill all of our characters because he gets tired of doing this and he's grumpy," Sophie mused. "I'll bet a box of Prattles that he lasts three sessions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with four," Dex decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on. Shake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No betting," Bronte told them. "And I never agreed to not do a 'total party kill'. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for you five, Oralie seems to have other thoughts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we're not having a first-level party fight a Beholder; I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it would look cool," Oralie told Bronte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Note to self, never have Bronte GM unsupervised," Sophie declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, if he tries to kill all of your characters I'll have glitter at the ready," Oralie assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't," Bronte gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oralie set a vial of glitter on the table. "I never go anywhere without sparkles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's awesome," Biana grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he introduces any overpowered monsters, I give you full permission to throw some at him," Oralie smiled. "That goes for any of the five of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're holding me to some very hard lines," Bronte muttered. "Fine. I'll move the hydra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You put a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hydra</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the plans for today's session?" Oralie flipped through their notebook. "I thought we agreed that that wasn't until they hit fifth level!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>today's </span>
  </em>
  <span>plans. I moved it down to third level. Give them a bit of a challenge."</span>
</p><p><span>"It's going back to fifth." Oralie began to erase a paragraph in the notebook. "Did you even </span><em><span>look </span></em><span>at</span> <span>the challenge rating chart?"</span></p><p>
  <span>"Back to the party, we have a sorcerer, a wizard, and a rouge—Wylie, Stina, who are you guys playing?" Sophie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorceror," Stina announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have</span>
  <em>
    <span> three</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic users," Dex groaned. "Wylie, please tell me you're a frontline fighter—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cleric. They're pretty powerful, and they have healing spells, which we're going to need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice choice, especially if Sophie almost dies in game as much as she does in real life," Biana told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Sophie objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, Biana isn't wrong," Dex agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of you could always ditch your character and go barbarian or fighter if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need a front line," Wylie pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not me," Sophie, Dex, and Stina said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just get on with this," Bronte sighed. "You find yourselves in an ancient library…."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a similar fic about the rest of the kids convincing Forkle to GM their D&amp;D game; if you liked this fic please check that one out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>